darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Random
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Crackshot Lifeline Hammerstrike Jackknife walks into the med bay hoping to find a medic on duty. Her lower arm and hand look like they took on a thresher and lost, though accurately it was from the treads of the project she was working on, still though a painful enough looking injury. Crackshot is in one corner, working on something on the computer. He glances over his shoulder, staring at Jackknife before waving a hand to get the interns' attention "Incoming wounded" he notes, puzzled still Jackknife smiles over to Crackshot, then gets herself up on a med table using her still good arm. "Good cycle Crackshot." she offers to him, then nodding to the intern who takes a look at the wound pattern. "Got those parts in by the way, was working on a mock up for Ironhide to look at and wouldn't you know it the treads get a mind of their own." Crackshot ahhs a little bit "... I'd say disconnect them entirely before working on them, but that's just me." he remarks to her in a half joking tone. "Cause that HURT." Jackknife looks relieved when the intern turns off her pain receptors and gets to work on checking how deep the wounds go by removing her lower arm armor. "I was testing them, had to have them connected up to something." she notes, then nods, "Oh yeah, it hurt all right. Surprised you didn't hear me scream all the way down here." she notes with a little chuckle. Crackshot ahhs "Next time, maybe call in me or one of the mechanics. That way we could unplug it before it eats more of you. And I was uh... enraptured." he explains, glancing to the document on the screen Jackknife nods, "I'll do that next time I assure you, I rather not have the entire arm or a leg taken off." she notes, then hmms, "Looking at a picture of your crush?" she teases lightly, "Or something more fascinating like oh maybe that time rift and the ship that came out of it that has all the scientists stirred up." "Its text, it has no pictures!" he notes with a laugh "... Wait, what time rift?" You say, "You haven't heard the news? Goodness where is your mind mech?" Crackshot stares at Jacknife "Uh... stars." he notes, embarrassedly "But I will go look into it right now!" he turns to dart out. Jackknife shakes her head a bit, "Go right ahead." she notes, looking at what the intern is doing at the moment.. which is testing to see if she can move her fingers at all. Jackknife holds still until the intern is done testing her digits for being able to work on their own. But he stops and tells her, "I need the regular medic to look at this." She nods a bit in understanding, "I understand." Lifeline enters the repair depot, having stayed over after helping Ratchet yesterday and wanting to stop in just in case before heading back to Cubicron. And, of course, there's someone here in need of repairs. She'd gripe about Ratchet slacking on the job, but she knows that he's one of the rare few who actually works his aft off. He's probably (finally) off getting in some recharge. Jackknife looks up as another enters the room, "Good cycle." she offers with a little smile. The intern has by now clamped off the energon and lubricant line that got severed. Her lower arm armor is removed, the condition of it not too great considering the damage it took. She's holding her arm as still as she can. Lifeline needs only a glance to see that the medic trying to help Jackknife is not practiced enough yet to do more than minor first aid, so she walks over to offer her assistance. "Good cycle. What happened here?" Jackknife replies, "Work related accident. Treads I was mocking up decided my hand and arm would be fun to climb along. It's what I get for working alone." she shakes her head, "But I had to test them to make sure they'd work... just didn't expect them to do that." Having finally filed the necessary report, the broad-set mech ambles into the medical bay. Once clearing the immediate vicinity of the entrance, he steps aside so not to be an obstacle to anyone coming or going, and scans the room with his blue optics. The intern smiles gratefully to Lifeline, glad that a medic that knows what she is doing can take over where he leaves off. Jackknife smiles to the youth, "Did pretty decently for an intern." she assures him softly. It appears the only damage was the energon and lubricant line being severed in her lower arm, plus the armor damage as well as a few deep punctures in her palm. She glances over to the newcomer, "Good cycle." she offers to him. Lifeline ohs, moving to start repairing the closed-off lines in Jackknife's arm. She works quickly and efficiently, staying unobtrusive while the femme greets the vermillion mech. Hammerstrike is silent for a moment before he gives a polite nod of his head in return greeting. "Good Cycle," he says in a deep voice. He remains with very neutral body language, keeping his arms strictly by his side and standing with a straight posture. He is doing his best to be unobtrusive, and remains patiently and contently in the background at present. Jackknife turns her gaze to the medics work for a few moments, glad all it was injury that wouldn't have her out of work a long time. Such injury is not new to her, she's already planning rehabilitation for her injured hand. She looks back to the mech, "New around here huh? Me too, settled in not too long ago. Name is Jackknife, can call me Jackie or Knife if you like." she offers with a smile. Lifeline finishes repairing the lines and takes another moment to realign all of the actuators, servos, and moving parts in the femme's lower arm. Hopefully that will make 'rehabilitation' minimal. Hammerstrike remains with a neutral expression as he listens to the femme speak. He however does give optic contact so not to seem to rude. Yet, in response to the smile she ends her comments with, he returns a brief smile before going back to his carefully guarded lack of expression. "Yes, I am new. My name is Hammerstrike. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jackknife." He gives something that barely qualifies as a bow, which is very stiff and is want for grace. Jackknife nods to the medic, "Thank you." she smiles, glancing at her armor, "Well that will be fun to fix." she muses, shaking her head a bit. "But it can wait, so long as I can use my hand it's all good." she flexes her fingers again. She nods to Hammerstrike, "Ah the mech that a few Bots pulled out of that maze of tunnels below ground. You are a very lucky mech." she muses. Lifeline reaches for a piece of Jackknife's armor now that the arm injury is dealt with. She's used to having to make do with existing plating instead of making new pieces. "Let me see what I can do with this." Hammerstrike allows the intensity of the glow his optics give off to grow for a moment, before dimming again. "If you wish to call it luck. I consider it... something more substantial. A miracle, really," Hammerstrike says, breaking from his monotone for a moment. He casts a side glance to Lifeline for a moment, but does not wish to interrupt her work and thus returns his full attention to Jackknife. Jackknife smiles to Lifeline, "Much appreciated." she states to the medic, she looks back to Hammerstrike and nods to his words, "Yes, that as well." she agrees, "Have they set you up with a barracks room yet?" she asks curiously. Lifeline carries the plating over to an empty table so that she's not pounding on the metal right there next to the femme. With a skill of long practice she works the dents out of the plating. It's noisy work, but hey. it's better than walking around 'naked', right? Hammerstrike shakes his head. "No, not formally. I suppose it is preferable for me to be close to the medical bay after receiving such immense repairs. Although, everything seems to be functioning fully." As if to emphasize this, he flexes one arm before placing it carefully by his side. "However, those matters will be attended in their due time." He pauses, his optics flitting off to the way in which he came. However his attention is soon taken by the loud banging from Lifeline. Jackknife is grateful the fellow femme moved off with her arm armor to bank out the damage. She nods to that reply from Hammerstrike, "Good point, best to stick close and rest here until you are cleared. One thing you never want to do is go against medical orders." she notes softly, "I'm sure they'll have a place for you once you are cleared though. They were pretty quick on getting me a barracks room, not too crowded either considering how few femmes there are in this army." Hammerstrike nods his head again to Jackknife's comments. "That was my intention. However..." he glances about the medical bay one more time. "I must excuse myself. Truly, it was a pleasure meeting you, Jackknife," he says, and though there is courtesy in his tone, there is also almost something rehearsed about it. He gives another stiff half-bow and takes a few steps back before turning and leaving. Jackknife inclines her head towards the mech, "Nice to meet you too, Hammerstrike." she offers to him, then looks over to Lifeline, "That looks good, thanks." she says with a smile. Lifeline pauses in the banging and clanging to turn and look at Jackknife for a long moment, perhaps taking visual measurements of her uninjured arm to match. Then she goes back to the noisy reshaping of the plating. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Hammerstrike's Logs